Aftermath
(just a quick word, this will probably be the start of a new series but it may take a while to write. Ive been quite busy over the last couple of months aswell. As you may of noticed nearly all my stories have been deleted :'( just bare with the story and im sure you'll find it ok ) ACT 1 As the 3 survivors move through the deserted streets of London, they see a young man being eaten by an infected. Charlie raises his gun slowly and kill the zombie. He walks over to the man, dying so slowly. Charlie reloads and caps him in the head, putting him out of his misery. Since the events of Jones' Revenge, Charlie and James have been mourning for the loss of their friends. James' brother, Jack, had died trying to retrieve Davids body. A heroes death... Dean and Claudia had died from the crash. Jack Lightfoot still remebered them, his friends. He still had their faces in his mind, the blank faces... all thanks to Jones. Jack clenched his fists everytime he heard his name. He had killed his friends. He still had nightmares about the battle... about Jones still beign alive. But thats was all just a bad dream, right? He tried to forget about it, but it kept haunting him. As the trio walked through the streets, they see an electronics shop. As they slowly walk past, one of the screens comes on, blurry.They all stop, and hear a voice. "The legendary group, reduced to 3. Well, I underestimated my army. They did a pretty good job, but you Jack. I want you alive. I told you that, remember?" The screen slowly turns off as the 3 look at eachother. "Charlie..." says james. "Its fucking Jones, again.. He's so fucking dead. Im gonna slit his throat, and watch as he drowns in his own blood!" Charlie bellows. "Chaz, calm down..." "what do you mean, 'calm down', he killed our friends!? He deserves everything that he gets, fucking bastard. Jack you wanna kill him as much as I do, right?" Jack slowly turns towards them and looks at them, anrgily. "Exactly," says Charlie. As the 3 discuss, a few military trucks drive towards them going pretty fast... In a QTE, Jack leaps infront of James and Charlie and puts his fists out. The truck speeds towards him. You must press B+A to keep your fist out. When the trucks hits Jack, he grabs it, stopping it at full spped, and lobs it at a building. The 3 must then fortify and survive 5 wvaes of military, ranging from jeeps to helicopters. At the end, 5 Titans jump from the roofs, with devices on their heads. In another QTE, Charlie dives past them and you must press X to detonate the C4. Two of the Titans then die, leaving 3. You then pass onto James, who has to press RT to fire upon the infected, killing another 2. Finally, Jacks leaps onto the last one, killing it on impact. "Jones is fucking dead.." Charlie murmers ACT 2 The three stumble into a worn down shopping mall and loot what they an find. "Got a couple of knifes here," shouts James. "Pills here," replies Charlie.